Kan It
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: (Get it? It's a play on 'Can it' which is a term used to tell someone to stop talking so much, which Kankri does! Eyy? *awkward laugh*) Cronus convinces Kankri to try out some 'experimenting'.


Reader: Be the Douchebag Greaser.

"Oh Chief, you look so pretty right now- do you know how pretty you look?" The way your voice lulls right now is exactly what's causing the red coat along Kankri's cheeks, and you're so god damn proud of yourself for holding back for this long. You intend to hold on for quite a bit longer, but a little teasing never hurt anybody.

He gives you a crooked frown along with the sound of muffled words. Goodness, he's so adorable with a cloth tied along his mouth, not to mention the few belts you had holding his limbs apart. Yeah, he looks adorable.

When your hand trails down his bare thigh, and you feel him shiver at your cold touch, you grin, producing a smug look at him. "Kankri- I could just eat you up." You pause and laugh. "-And I think I might!" Then he's flinching and sputtering (probably complete nonsense) from behind the cloth, and you realize just how much you love him NOT talking. Not only do you feel less annoyed, but it's also really hot seeing him gagged.

You glance down to observe his condition for the first time since you've started, and you're giddy to see that he's enjoying this (although he would never admit it). His dripping bulge is already halfway unsheathed and lazily twining around his thigh. Purely for the enjoyment of being an asshole, you trail a few fingers to drag up along the lips of his nook, opening him up just the slightest bit so you can feel his genetic material start dripping. Kankri, of course, tenses at your touch, the slight sound of a gasp breaking through the barrier at his lips.

"Ya like that, don't you Kanny?" You coo, sure that your expression is nothing less than malicious. He shifts as much as he can with his limbs bound, which isn't much. "Yeah, yeah. I know, you hate that nickname. I just had to try it once; it sounds so cute," is the only thing closely related to an apology that he receives due to the utterance of 'Kanny'. "But you DO like it, I can tell~" It takes immense self-control not to break out giggling when Kankri's face flushes and he looks away in frustration. You swear that the only personality resemblance to him and his dancestor is the pure tsundere nature.

And it's fucking delightful.

Kankri gives a loud grunt from behind the gag when you force two fingers into his dripping nook. You can tell that, although he wasn't expecting it, he very much appreciated it, and it's very easy to notice with the way his nook is clenching and nearly ducking in your fingers. "Ah- Kanny, I can't stop from saying how cute you are! It's too hard not to notice!" You implore, curling your fingers in him in just the right manners to have him squirming.

He's trying to say something, maybe an objection of some sort, but it's lost in the fabric. You do have a sort of inkling as to what he's trying to say, something about how inappropriate this is and how you should just get this over with, but he doesn't know that you like taking your sweet damn time. Or maybe he does. Either way, he'll soon become familiar with your tactics.

So now you're curling your fingers in a manner that is both fulfilling and lacking at the same time, and it's making the poor troll shiver, ache, and whine. By the time you have him completely lost in pleasure, you're convinced that your fingers are going to be stained that light shade of red for at least a week.

"You want more, don't you? You sure look like it," you press on, grinning smugly at the Vantas as you rub the pads of your fingers along his engorged and dripping flesh. He tries to mumble something at you, and you can just slightly hear the words, but they're all interrupted with little shaky gasps. "Shit- I really want to make you cum," you think aloud. After all, seeing him from just a little bit of touching was so very intriguing, you just HAD to see what he'd look like orgasming.

His bulge is fully unsheathed and coiling in little knots when your fingers are pulled from his nook. Even trails of genetic material are leaking from the innards of the poor troll's nook, you feel almost cruel for dragging it out this long. Almost.

With fingers lightly stroking along the length of his bulge, you speak rather calmly, although you're also aching to relieve the frustration of your pleading bulge. "Shh- don't have to say a word, Kan. I got you." By the time your words are uttered, your pants are loose enough for your bulge to slip out into the open air, and merely that feels so damn good.

Kankri's breath quakes. You lift your head to look at him and his blushing expression. There's a certain nervousness that you can see in him, but it's not the kind that you would appreciate. You tug the cloth out of his mouth, now figuring that you want to hear his voice again, as though it would calm both of you down. "Cronus- you're being _incredibly _triggering!"

Maybe you shouldn't have taken off that gag.

You almost sigh with frustration and annoyance, but it gets caught in your throat when you see your companion's expression, one that is a mix of shame and fear. "I mean- you don't seem to thinking about what I could desire! In the past, you've ignored my declarations of celibacy, and now that I've given you the chance to prove yourself to me, you ignore every plea that I might have!"

Sure, sometimes it takes a long time for you to sort through all the unnecessary bullshit that he sputters, but this time around it is much easier for you to get the main point. "I'm sorry- Kan. Shit… shit I'm really sorry!" The realization hits you hard, and the guilt seems to overflow. "I should've been asking you what you wanted, I shouldn't have just silenced you. I'm sorry…"

Kankri sighs and pulls at the restraints, although more so to just get a bit more comfortable. "Cronus, I know you don't mean to be inconsiderate. If you had been, you wouldn't be feeling so guilty." He produces a soft groan, trying to accomplish something along the lines of becoming a bit more relaxed. "One of the things you do have to work on, though, is learning about the emotional and physical states of others. You're not the only important one. Now, concerning the current situation, I don't quite desire to just make leave. I- am still willing to participate in these actions with you…"

You lift your gaze and look at him curiously, flustered blush and all. He's still aroused, he's still accepting, and you can barely believe this is the true Kankri Vantas. You nestle forward, hips just barely touching his own, as you whisper gleefully, "Really Kan? You'll let me-"

"Hush!" He interrupts, and he would've pressed a finger to your lips if he'd had an available hand. "On one condition, Cronus. I'll allow you to 'explore' or do whatever it is you do as long as you promise not to silence me any longer! I would also request the freedom of my limbs, but I understand that it is a very popular kink that is indulged upon, and if that is something to which you would greatly appreciate, I do believe I would be able to suffice."

There's a coat of violet on your cheeks as you nuzzle into his neck affectionately. Even your fins are giving a little bit of a wiggle. "Oh Chief, you're way too kind to me," you whisper in a rather deep tone as your bulge gently traces the opening of your partner's nook.

"I must agree with you, Cronus, I am definitely way too kind to you," Kankri murmured as an attempt to seem that much more in distaste, but it wasn't working well.

"Chief- stop trying to ruin the moment, I'm tryin' to be seductive," You voice quietly, pressing soft kisses along his throat and grabbing eagerly along his hips. "You ain't gonna back out now, right? May I-?"

Kankri produced a sigh that trembled just the slightest bit. "Yes, Cronus. I'm not backing out, and you may…"

You have to give a few shoves of your hips to bury your bulge into the other's nook, the action bringing a mixture of both yours and Kankri's moans in response. He feels so warm and soft around your bulge, it's enticing, inviting, as though every part of him was fit to encompass your form. It's the velvety feel of his nook coupled with his trembling moans that spurs you onward, as if you needed any encouragement.

He's developed an expression that is strained yet pleasurable, you notice upon looking him over, and you sum it up to the way he's stretching around you. His nook is so tight, after all, since he isn't accustomed to pailing, let alone with a sea dweller.

For a long time, the only sounds that are really audible are those produced from your throat and any that Kankri can seem to muster. Eventually, it gets to the point where the pulse of your thrusts landing on his thighs is producing its own noise. Even the force of Kankri jerking his head back every now and then is making an audible recognition when it thumps the wall.

"How you holdin' up, Chief?" You question in a strained voice, still rolling your hips and watching eagerly at the way his nook seems to suck in your bulge.

There's a pause in the other's answer, which isn't very much like him, and it brings you to look back at his face for an answer. He seems still strained, but not so in pain, but like in yearning, as though it isn't quite enough. "I'm holding up rather decently, Cronus," is his answer, and you willingly admit that it isn't what you were looking for.

You stall your hips and stare at him intensely. "Kan, you gotta tell me if you ain't liking this. You do know that we don't have to continue farther, right?" Hell, he's given you this chance to impress him, he gave up his pact to celibacy for this. The least you could do is give him the time of his life! "I want to make you feel good, Chief. Why don't you help me in figurin' out how I can do that, hm?"

Kankri blushes harshly, obvious to the fact that he's thought of something you could do for him. He swallows and stutters when he points out, "W-Well, you were mentioning earlier about- eating. Goodness, that sounds ridiculous when I say it, I can't believe what I'm saying…"

Oh!

It's hard for you to admit that his suggestion had you blushing, you wanted to keep up the reputation of being hard to fluster, but it's beside the point. There's a grin that finds its way along your features when you think about the notion though. Kankri doesn't seem to think you're willing, so when he feels your bulge slip from his loins, he's giving you an expression of both excitement and panic. That expression only gains confusion as you dip down and nuzzle against his tense thighs.

God damn, he's so cute.

Reader: Be the one who Talks Too Much.

Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. You can't believe he's actually, very eagerly (if you might add), about to be using his mouth on you. Just moments prior, you were discussing how you would be willing to try out a few new things with the sea dweller, and now he's just gently pressing his lips along the opening of your nook.

Shit.

He gives a few kisses, collecting a trail of red onto his chin as he locks his eyes with your own. But it's hard to see him with your eyes closing in bliss every now and then. "Chief-" he catches your attention a bit more clearly, "Tell me, what you want, specifically. I want to make sure I please you right."

Holy fuck.

"C-Cronus. I find that to be very triggering, once more. It's almost antagonizing that way you're dragging things out," your breath fades out in a desperate gasp. He's breathing along the opening of your nook, legitimately teasing, and it's only serving to make your genetic material drip out even more. "But- if I had to express my biggest desire, then I must. Please, just, use your tongue on my nook. Is that enough?"

Cronus grins, this time very genuine. "Yeh- that's more than enough, Kan."

He trails his tongue along the opening of your dripping nook, just to start opening you up. It also serves to get you shivering and tensing up, but you know there's more to come. That tongue of his moves in a similar fashion, opening you up even more before it starts plunging inside of your nook. And then you're moaning.

The grip he has on your thighs tightens exponentially as he digs his mouth in even further, slurping away at your genetic material as though he were a starving animal. You'd be a liar if you said that didn't turn you on even more, but then again, you wouldn't exactly state that. His name passes by your lips in the form of a whisper, which brings him to be humming gladly against your folds.

Cronus had said that he wanted to pleasure you, that's all he wanted, so you don't feel a single portion of guilt for just lying back, holding onto his horns, and reveling in the sweet feel of his tongue. It's quite the intoxicating feeling, you feel you might perhaps grow addicted to it. An addiction like that couldn't be too bad, at least not as bad as sopor.

He has a way of being diligent in such a way that it leaves you breathless. He's able to pay attention to the inside of your nook as well as the outside, moving to also lick and suck your bulge at different intervals. It definitely brings you much closer to a peak. But you try to hold on as long as you could, it resulting in the aching of the muscles in your legs and the harsh pulling at the restraints holding your arms.

"Cronus- please- I'm not going to last much longer," You warn him as a decent troll should. He doesn't seem to heed your warning though as he digs his mouth eagerly forward, slurping and licking, producing extremely lewd noises. It's all too much to bare, and it gets you gasping and orgasming in mere moments, letting loose a good pool of genetic material.

As you fall limp, Cronus moves to lick away the bits of material, as if helping you down from your climax. He seems pleasured and fulfilled from just eating you up, and that just solidifies the feeling of fulfillment in yourself.

When he lifts his head and gives you an expression of pure arrogance, you know some smart ass remark is to come.

"So- you gonna be up for experimenting again~?"

You would've smacked him if it weren't for these damn restraints.


End file.
